Scale and Fang - A Kyouya x Ryuuga Fanfiction
by Lord Ultima
Summary: Two paths differ, yet they become one. Fates meet and intertwine. But the world stays cruel, constantly attempting to separate them. In the end, it is up to them to decide on the path to take. For they have the power to change their fate.


METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE FANFICTION: **"SCALE AND FANG"**

Chapter 01: **"The Gears of Fate in Motion"**

* * *

 **CONTENT WARNING: [R-18]**

This fan fiction contains sexually explicit sexual content and explicit Boys' Love (Boy x Boy) content.

Please leave immediately if your don't like any of the aforementioned elements in a story.

Thank you.

* * *

 **Author's Foreword:**

More than one year in and no update from me. ***cries in a corner***

My academics are tearing me apart ;_;

Digressing aside, here it is! My Second Fanfic!

The featured ship is: **Tategami Kyouya x Ryuuga (盾神キョウヤ x 竜牙)** _(ahuehuehuehuehue *evil, perverted smirk*)_

Meanwhile, Lord Ultima is in the fanfic messing around again! Guess who he/she/it is this time :))

Enough of my talkativeness.

I present to you, my dearest reader: **Scale and Fang** , a Metal Fight Beyblade Fanfiction.

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _Ryuuga slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying in the middle of a crater surrounded by critically injured people. He was covered in blood due to the grave injuries he sustained from the explosion. Deadly shrapnel from the explosives were almost everywhere in his body. He could barely look around him because of the severe pain he was experiencing._

 _The atmosphere around him was filled with screams of terror and pleads for help. The people around him were dying. They were helpless as they barely clung to the thin thread of life. One by one, death had taken them as they gave in to despair._

 _"R-Ryuto... W-where... are y-you..?"_

 _He tried to move, only to experience sharp pain even with the slightest movement. Even so, he must find his little brother, Ryuto. He must make sure that he is okay. He tried to get out of the massive crater and into safety, trying with all his might to ignore the pain. Unfortunately, all his efforts were in vain as his consciousness slowly faded out and he slowly gave in to death's embrace._

 _"Please, Ryuto... P-Please be safe... I am terribly... w-worried..."_

 _Before his consciousness completely faded away, a mysterious person, clad in a black cloak, approached him._

 _ **"...Live, Ryuuga**_ _ **... Dragon Emperor."**_

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Japan. As the sun rose, Mt. Fuji shone over the archipelago, embracing it with its glorious radiance. The sky started to brighten to a light shade of blue. The cold wind slowly get warmer. It was a perfect morning for Kyouya who was peacefully sleeping in his bed.

 **RRRING!** The alarm resonated throughout his bedroom, prompting Kyouya to wake up.

"Hnn… Kakeru... wait for m-" **THUMP**

Kyouya snapped out of his sleep the moment his face smacked the floor of his bedroom.

"Oww… It hurts…" He groaned in agony as he tried to ease the pain by rubbing his hand on his face.

Kyouya stood up and switched off his alarm. After doing so, he parted the curtains and enjoyed the amazing sight of Mt. Fuji in the morning. The light from the sun gently covered him in warmth, and the gracious wind blew a gentle morning breeze on him.

"Ahh… it feels good…" He savored the cool morning breeze to the fullest.

Afterwards, Kyouya then went to the bathroom, switched on the lights, and opened the faucet on the bathtub. While waiting for the tub to be filled up with lukewarm water, he closed the door of the bathroom and started to strip off his clothing – his white shirt, his brown denim pants, and his boxers, revealing his well-toned body. He tossed his boxers to the laundry bin along with his pants and shirt afterwards and headed to the shower with a small towel, a bottle of shampoo, and a bar of soap on hand.

After arriving at the shower area, he sat down on a small wooden chair, grabbed the shower by the handle, and rotated the handle, letting loose a stream of warm water from the shower head through his body. He felt refreshed as he felt the warm water travel through his back.

After spending a few minutes washing and cleaning his body in the shower area, he proceeded to the bath tub and closed the valve of the faucet, halting the flow of water to the tub. Kyouya slowly dipped himself in the bath tub and enjoyed the warmth of the water.

"It feels… so good…" He felt all his physical fatigue and stress fading away as he soaked himself on the lukewarm water. _'Baths are the best.'_

After spending about half an hour in the bath, he finally went out of the bath with his exhaustion washed away. He drained the water since there's nobody in the house to use the tub after him. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off with it, and wrapped it around his waist afterwards. He left the bathroom with a feeling of satisfaction.

He headed to his wardrobe and took his undergarments and his school uniform, and then proceeded to preparing for class.

After spending another half an hour in his room, he finally went downstairs while holding a brown briefcase containing all of his school essentials. Upon reaching the dining room, he set aside his briefcase and began preparing his breakfast and his _bento_. When his breakfast is ready, he sat down the dining table and enjoyed his own meal.

When he had finished eating, he went to the kitchen with his plate and washed them well. He also made sure that he would leave the kitchen clean.

Upon taking care of other things, he took his briefcase and promptly left his apartment and went outside to the street.

Before he could take a few steps, he was confronted by a person familiar, yet suspicious to him.

"Nice to meet you again, King of the Pride Lands." Selena greeted while leaning on the back of a wall.

"'King of the Pride Lands' _my_ face. Do I look like Simba?" Kyouya growled at her, trying to scare her away. "What do _you_ want?"

"Nothing, really. I just have a gift for you."

"What is it this time?"

"Just a letter for you." Selena handed the letter to him.

Kyouya seized the letter from her. "Is this all? You're wasting my time. I'll be late for class."

"Late for class? Is that so?" Selena answered back with confidence.

Kyoya noticed the absence of any motion everywhere and got slightly pissed off. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing." Selena jokingly replied, hiding the fact that she stopped time.

"Hmph. Whatever. Do what you want." Kyouya, still slightly pissed off, immediately left with the letter in his hands.

"What a troublesome boy he is." Selena sighed on Kyouya's hardheadedness. "I guess I'll take my leave, then."

She walked away from the direction Kyouya was taking and disappeared without a trace.

Kyouya, walking to school, was thinking of why he chose to follow Selena's advice in the first place. He stopped for a moment to get a clearer picture of the event earlier.

 _'That cocky girl is pissing me off. She is so annoying. What does she want from me in the first place? What will she gain from all of this?'_

 _'Sigh...'_ He tried his best to shrug everything off his mind and continued to walk to the academy, passing by various pedestrians and vehicles along the way.

After 15 minutes of walking in solitude, Kyouya finally made it into the academy.

He sighed in relief upon checking on the time on the wall clock stationed on the front entrance of the academy. _'At least I'm not yet late.'_

He entered through the main door of the academy and went directly into his locker in the main hall. Upon reaching his locker, he started stowing the books from his locker to his briefcase for the upcoming class. But before he could accomplish that goal, he was interrupted by Masamune's presence annoying him.

"Kyoooooooooooya~" Masamune shouted as he ran through the hallway towards Kyouya.

"Ugh." Kyouya groaned, annoyed by Masamune's presence. "What do you want?" _'First_ _is Selena, and now HIM? When will I ever get my period of peace and quiet? This is so annoying.'_

"Kyoooooooooooya! You're mine!" Masamune continued as he tackled Kyouya from the side and tried to pin him down.

"Get off me, you annoying brat!" Kyouya tried to shake him off to no avail. _'Why do I have to suffer this fate?'_

"Ha ha! Got you!" Masamune managed to pin Kyouya down, tumbling down with him in the process.

"W-why you, little brat..." Kyouya struggled to free himself from Masamune's clutches. "Get off me!"

"No use, Kyouya!" Masamune continued to pin him down.

 **"Masamune, please refrain from being unruly in the campus grounds."** A certain student councilor appeared right in front of them. **"How many times must we scold you, Mr. Masamune Kadoya?"**

"N-N-Nile? W-Why are y-you h-here?" Masamune stuttered in shock, unable to form words properly.

 **"Now, Mr. Kadoya, will you let Mr. Tategami go, or suffer the consequences of your actions?"** Nile announced while holding a chain whip, readying himself to whip him.

"I'M SORRY, COUNCILOR~" Out of fear of punishment, Masamune quickly let go of Kyouya and ran away.

"O-Oww... It hurts..." Kyouya groaned, trying to get up on his knees.

"Are you okay? Here, let me help you." Nile reached out his hand to Kyouya.

"T-thanks... Nile..." Kyouya blushed a little bit.

Upon standing up, he immediately picked up his stuff from the floor and put it in his case.

"I'm glad you're okay, Kyouya."

"Thank yo-"

 **RRRRIIIIINNNGGG**

"It's already time. We must go to our respective classes. See you around." Nile promptly left.

"..." Kyouya was left speechless. After taking quite a bit of time to compose himself, he rushed to his first class.

* * *

After sitting through 4 straight hours of class, the school alarm rang, signaling the end of the first half of the class hours and the start of their lunch break. Many of the students in the academy went straight to the cafeteria with their friends to buy food. Some of them had brought packed lunch already and decided to enjoy eating in the classroom. Nonetheless, lunch break was the only inspiration the students had during the long, deadly 4 hours of Calculus and English classes.

In the hallway, Kyouya overheard the conversation between 2 students.

"Free, at last!"

"Those subjects really hurt my head."

"But there's still Physics and Chemistry."

"AAARGH! My head hurts just thinking about it"

"And we're just in the middle of the semester."

"AAAAAAAARGH!"

With packed lunch in his hand, Kyouya went straight to the rooftop of the school building to distance himself from the annoying Masamune and the persistent fangirls chasing him almost everyday. He took the chance to get to the rooftop while his fangirls were busy fawning over a picture of him shirtless posted in one of the pillars along the hallway.

 _'Those stalkers... How did they manage to take a picture of me?'_

"Ugh. Dammit." Kyouya groaned, running up through the staircase.

After the struggle, Kyouya managed to get to the rooftop undetected.

"Phew..." He sighed with a relief. "Peace and quiet."

Nile arrived shortly afterwards, much to Kyouya's surprise.

"K-Kyouya? You're here too..."

"What would you expect? Those girls keep on chasing after me wherever I go. Add to the list that annoying Masamune who keeps on ruining my day. I need my peace and quiet, so I decided to run straight here."

"So... can we eat lunch together?"

"Sure. I don't mind."

Nile then sat down, facing each other, and prepared to eat. He blushed when he accidentally gazed on Kyouya's handsome face and well-toned body. He covered his face out of embarrassment.

"Nile?" Kyouya noticed him covering his face.

"I-I just r-remembered something w-w-weird..." Nile struggled to answer, averting his gaze from him.

"Okay then..." Kyouya continued eating, pretending to not notice Nile's embarrassment. ' _He's kinda obvious... I don't mind it, though. At least, he's not like those annoying fangirls constantly shouting things like 'Senpai, notice me!' and 'Kyouya-sama is my husbando~'. They're creeping me out.'_

The awkward silence continued for several minutes until Nile gathered strength and courage to speak.

"Um... K-Kyouya...? D-do you mind if w-w-we... sh-share food?" Nile covered his face again, trying hard to hide the obvious blush on his face. _'Why do I feel embarrassed? We're both guys, so I shouldn't be. Yet, why do I have weird feelings like this?'_

 _'You really are obvious, Nile...'_ Kyouya let out a sigh. "Sure. Why not?"

Nile's anxiousness turned into awe as he heard those words. "K-Kyouya..."

Kyouya and Nile spent their lunch period together sharing food and having a good chat on the rooftop.

* * *

Meanwhile, Selena, dressed in a corporate attire, was walking along the central hallway of the school to do the rest of the paperwork.

"Oh, well..." She sighed as she continued walking, ignoring the students passing by her. _'Let us look forward to your future, Kyouya.'_

* * *

After the lunch period was over, the students started to return to their respective classrooms.

Kyoya and Nile, after bidding each other farewell, also went back to their classrooms. Albeit the moment short, they both enjoyed spending their lunch time together in peace. It was one of the very rare moments they actually get to talk for a decent amount of time.

 _'I wish most of my lunch periods were as peaceful as today's. My life would have been much easier if things turn out to be like this.'_ Kyouya sighed while heading back to class. _'Luckily, those weird fujoshis are gone now.'_

Kyouya went to class just before the bell rang.

* * *

 **What would your new life bring to you?**

 **Would it be sadness? Or Joy?**

 **Would it bring despair? Or hope?**

 **Would it be filled with chaos? Or peace?**

 **It is up to you to decide...**

 **...Tategami Kyouya.**

* * *

~Afterword~

AT LAST THE FIRST CHAPTER IS DOOOOOOOOOOONE 3

It's already more than 1 year since the latest fanfic release /3

I'm sowwy ;_;

Anyways, if you like my fanfic, there's the "Favourite" button and the "Review" button waiting for you 3

Another thing... I HAVE MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT -

I only have magic circles so far as my deviations~

Until then. ciao!

(Second Chapter TBA)


End file.
